


Update corner

by Nick_heirfrost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Update corner, this is where all the updates for my works are going to be featured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_heirfrost/pseuds/Nick_heirfrost
Summary: This is the update corner, where I'll leave updates or any extra information on any of the ongoing works.If you've read "our worst fears", "Not if it's you", or "Log 1363" and you have any questions about future updates or any bits of more information, this is the place for you.I'll update here and the works of any delays, and you can find in depth reasons and causes for the delay.I'll prpobably update this throught the week
Kudos: 3





	Update corner

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This weeks update is posting schedules.

Update #1 Date: 6/5/2020

So if you've read Any of my works including

"log 1363"  
"Not if it's you"  
"Our worst fears" 

Then you might have noticed I either haven't updated it or sporadically updated before not updating at all. I'll be explaining each works update schedule but first I have to address something, I said I would be updating log 1363 in the next week, but the week is almost over and I still haven't updated. Well it's my last week of school so I'm trying to focus on that, I should be able to continue writing around Wednesday, for a specific date that should be 6/10/20. 

So with that said I'll be discussing the updates and posting schedule for each starting with 

Log 1363  
This one is going to get a makeover before any new updates and by that a I mean I'm rewriting all the chapters including the newest before I update anything. The original chapters will be uploaded in a separate work.  
After the little hiatus of about 5 days I should be updating it weekly, the day being, Friday, 6/12/20.  
If I finish fixing the chapters I'll upload them every other day, depending on how fast I update them.

Not if it's you  
After the little hiatus of about 5 days I should be updating it weekly, the day being, Saturday, 6/13/20.  
The next chapter for this one is almost done so you could be expecting that one sooner than later.

Our worst fears  
After the little hiatus of about 5 days I should be updating it weekly, the day being, Sunday, 6/14/20. 

Any other new works will be added here or in a future update. I am thinking of uploading short unfinished works here in case anyone is interested in reading something from me that isn't ducktales or any other fandom, just my own original work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time, if you have any questions feel free to comment!


End file.
